


瞒

by SybelRin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 其实是老文重发





	瞒

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是老文重发

ABO 电车play 

突然发qing期 🚒

真A的下属A博×装A的上司O战

注意避雷

不顾形象地狂奔一路，才堪堪赶上返程的最后一班车。末班车上寥寥数人，空位置有不少。

生意谈的并不顺畅，股份转让的价格肖战很不满意。这桩生意已经谈了将近两周了，合同仍旧签不下来，肖战无奈才亲自披甲出征。双方都僵持，磨一个对方先妥协。

方才觥筹交错推杯换盏的饭局上他没逃掉被灌酒，王一博面无表情地替他挡了几杯，两人都不能开车了。揽胜只能屈居酒店的私人车库中，等明天再找人处置。

肖战戒备地和同行的王一博保持了一点距离，饭局上鱼龙混杂的alpha信息素让他昏昏沉沉的，他不敢赌两只抑制剂的功效，甚至分不清此刻的胸闷气短的难受是来源于刚刚的长距离冲刺，还是来源于身边王一博身上那股若有若无的松木檀香味。

肖战对王一博的了解仅仅停留在这个年轻的少年是自己下属。后者不爱说话，刚到岗位时不知收敛信息素的行为让肖战给他钉上了“狂妄”的标签，同时全公司上下都知道这个年轻帅气的小伙是拥有极品信息素的alpha。

可没人知道肖战是omega，他藏的很好。无论是身高体型还是长相作风，肖战都不是典型的omega，因此从一开始大家都没有问过他，自然而然地把他当做alpha或是发育很好的beta，肖战也乐得被误解，毕竟高龄omega在社会中并不扮演什么讨好的角色。

他的手腕极硬，生意场上周旋，拿捏别人七寸易如反掌的冷酷确实不像omega。单自己公司里害怕他的人就不少，他也听到过暗地里戳他后背的闲言碎语，干脆独来独往了些，反正一人好办事。

只有王一博肯跟着他，签合同的时候跟在后面，挡酒。王一博学会收敛信息素之后肖战倒也无所谓，反正那人不爱说话，有时候根本没有存在感。

可是眼下不太对劲。

那股清冽的松木檀香愈发浓郁，叫嚣着要渗入骨髓一般，像一个无形的囚笼裹挟着他，一阵阵的逼仄感撞得他眼前有些发白，前端战战巍巍地挺立了起来，体内升腾的一股燥热令他倏地感到不妙。

抑制剂的副作用会带来强制发情期，兴许是饭局上碰到了不干不净的东西，引起了不良反应。

上一剂抑制剂功效还没有完全消失，肖战暂时还能稳住心神，抖着一只手悄悄摸向随身的黑包。还有两支抑制剂，但肖战拿不定主意该不该贸然注射。

副作用初显，听之任之自然是一场噩梦一般在公开场合下的发情期；如若再次注射，按照说明书的意思是可能陷入间歇性休克，带来后续的抑制剂免疫和发情期紊乱。

后穴涌出的黏腻感和胸前莫名其妙的肿胀瘙痒让肖战如梦方醒，他深知如果再不做出决定，接下来的走向就完全不可控了。抬眸瞄了一眼旁边正襟危坐目不斜视的王一博，估计不会被他发现，肖战打算铤而走险。

“哐——”突如其来的颠簸让毫无防备的肖战叫苦不迭，抑制剂脱手而出，骨碌几圈消失在对面座位下的阴影中。肖战刚刚就不敢完全把重量压下，坐的别别扭扭怕蹭到那敏感的秘境，此刻便直接歪到在王一博身上。

“肖老师？”王一博虽是没有防备，却还是稳稳当当地接住了没坐稳的肖战，在看到肖战红到耳根的面色时愣住了，“您这是……”

饶是呆瓜傻子看了这情形也该明了究竟是怎么回事，何况王一博本身聪颖过人，怎能察觉不到异样来？肖战绝望地阖眼，后穴中漫出的黏液濡湿了内裤，轻轻一动的摩擦都会带来灭顶的快感，他死死咬住了唇中差点溢出的娇喘。

空气中突然爆炸了蜂蜜的香甜，像是误入了夏日芬芳旖旎的花田，甚至还有些暖融融的。旁边三两个昏昏欲睡的路人似乎被这突然释放的omega信息素惊扰，带着睡眼惺忪的迷茫。

此刻的肖战堪称活体春药，王一博身处信息素散发的中心地段，带着诱惑的甜腻气息撩拨着少年蠢蠢欲动的情欲，alpha的本能开始蚕食他的理智，他连眼眶都开始泛着隐隐约约的红色，尝试用深呼吸平复几欲暴涨的施虐欲。

肖战感受到身旁那人的变化，更觉不妙，却怎么也收不起那迷人的蜂蜜味信息素，几次尝试皆是徒劳。肖战难耐地扭了扭身，似是想要从王一博身上挣脱，却觉得情欲愈加高涨，一点点微小的触碰都被无限放大成欲望和空虚，一狠心一咬牙，用仅剩的力气用头向电车的金属薄壁上撞去。

王一博下意识用手去挡，明白肖战的意图之后仅迟疑了片刻，肖战的头一半撞在他手上，一半生生磕在车壁上，发出一声闷响，人也昏昏沉沉地软了下去。

空气中的蜂蜜味隐约散了些，肖战这一下是用了狠劲儿的，王一博被撞上的手指有些麻木，其力道可想而知。

王一博把肖战的脸仔细隐在自己西服外套中，小心地搂起来。肖战不算轻，王一博还要时刻小心自己的手和胳膊放的是不是位置，姿势别别扭扭的。

最后一节车厢没有其他乘客，王一博找了位置坐下，把肖战安置好，这才有闲暇回味“肖战是个omega”的震惊。

一直以来王一博都把事业有成的肖战当做追随的目标，面上不习惯表露，心中却敬他是个成功的alpha典范，谁知阴差阳错地竟让自己撞破了肖战刻意藏匿的秘密，两人的生活轨迹都将因此改变。

肖战宁愿昏死都不愿暴露自己淫荡发情的一面，

他心中明了肖战这样的omega绝不会喜欢在不明不白的情况下被标记，哪怕是临时的。

晕死过去的肖战仍受着欲火焚身的折磨，脸上的彤色愈燃愈烈，口中吐着细碎的呻吟。王一博这才发现，自己的信息素不知何时也泄露出来不少。纵然王一博是品级高等的alpha，也终究抵不过天性，他的忍耐甚至已经超乎他自己的想象了。

眼前是昏迷不醒的肖战，车厢外是随时可能破门而入的其他陌生alpha。

肖战在燥热中醒来，眼前一片白光，意识不清醒，只觉得身体叫嚣着空虚难耐。久未经情事的后穴诉求着渴望，alpha…他现在想要一个强大的alpha…狠狠地贯穿他，填满他…

前端已经涨地发疼，他呜咽着伸手想要抚慰笔挺的那根，却被自己的想法吓了一哆嗦，败给情欲…他肖战怎么能…轻易认输…肖战死死抠住自己的手心，试图用疼痛让自己清醒。

耳畔仍是电车驰骋遗留下来的风吟，还有几声飘飘渺渺的“肖老师”。

“肖老师，我能临时标记你吗？”

男人隐约散发出清冽的松木檀香似乎抚平了肖战由内而外的一丝燥热，他扬起脖颈去渴求更多，那人却不如他愿，死死扣住他的下巴。

“肖老师，我，能临时标记你吗？”

肖战不明白眼前的人为何不愿施舍他些能够聊以清凉的信息素，眼一眨就落下一颗滚烫的泪，“求你……嗯啊……好痒……给我……”

得到了肯定答复，王一博不再抑制本性的躁动，蛰伏已久的性器轻而易举地埋入了那紧致的秘境，引得肖战又是几声呻吟倾泻出口，挣扎着想要突围王一博的禁锢，却只是让二人契合地更加严丝合缝。

王一博刺破肖战后颈那处不堪一击的稚嫩皮肤，浓郁的松木檀香撞击着甜腻的蜂蜜，伴随着肖战隐忍黏腻的低吟。柔软的肠肉如同蚌肉一般包裹着王一博，欲仙欲死。

alpha粗长的性器头部抵在生殖腔口，随着电车的颠簸，一下一下顶弄那敏感的腔口。肖战被王一博的风衣整个包了起来，光裸的前胸摩擦着他的衬衫，泛起淡淡的粉红。

“电车前方到站，请下车的乘客做好准备，带好随身物品，准备下车。”

冷漠的机械女音似乎唤醒了王一博的一点神智，他拍了拍肖战光滑丰腴的臀瓣，打算把性器暂时抽出来。谁知肖战嘤咛一声，后穴狠狠收缩，如同婴孩吮奶一般嘬住了抽离的巨硕。

“唔嗯……要、要不行了……别、用力……哈啊……”

平日肖战的音色是清冷的，此刻却如浸泡在高浓度的情欲之中，听的王一博血脉喷张。

长期使用抑制剂的omega体质特殊，临时标记的压制迅速消弭，肖战很快又堕入无边无尽的发情深渊。

两个信息素放射源在公共场合不敢多留，肖战却死死咬着他不放，王一博在理智和情欲之间两难，进退维谷。

肖战两条长腿不知何时已缠上了王一博精壮的腰身，一米八几的高挑身材在这种姿势下没来由地显得娇小，王一博裹紧了沾满肖战体液淫液的风衣，猛的把肖战抱了起来，性器还严丝合缝地契在肖战体内。

alpha带来的可靠感和男人宽厚的胸膛让肖战感到心安，餍足地眯起了眼睛，发出幼猫一样舒适的呜咽。

被一个人的气息潮水一样包裹是什么感觉？

潮水一样的爱情，他已经好久不碰爱情。

直到他感觉自己被放在了床上，带着浓浓松木檀香的躯体离他远去时，想要坐起却无力地倒在一边，有些涣散的目嗔怪地怨着。后穴还在滴滴哒哒地淌着体液，刚刚王一博温柔的送入仿佛隔靴搔痒，根本无甚缓解。

王一博强绷紧最后一丝理智，把风衣团作一团扔在角落旮旯中，毫不客气地用锁精环扣住了omega那和主人一样秀气的阴茎。

“唔——”肖战吃痛，刚刚忍住的生理性泪水又要喷薄，后穴得不到抚慰，越想越委屈。他现在根本不认得眼前人与物，只想要那个强大的，有着松木檀香味信息素的alpha，填满自己空虚的无底洞。

“发情期很长，射精量过大你的身体受不住。”明知此刻的肖战听不进去什么，王一博却还是解释着。

床上扭动着腰肢求欢的是自己的上司，是自己内心深处崇敬的人，是平日高高在上的那个模范“alpha”，这一层无疑使得这场荒谬的情事愈加诱人。

王一博的唇和指肚一点一点抚过肖战浑身最敏感的部位，颤动的喉结，分明的锁骨，红肿的乳头，小巧的肚脐，以及被禁锢的分身。肖战像上了岸的鱼一般香汗淋漓，两条长腿不住地蜷起又蹬直，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，宛如十只玉扣。

“求你……哈啊……干、干我……”

肖战这辈子都没说过这种羞臊的话，哪怕是神智尽丧的发情期，这话也臊得他烫口。两人的信息素交缠着催促激发对方的情欲，都不甘示弱。王一博如愿，肖战的身体和心里都一同进入了最疯狂的发情状态。

腰部一挺，涨大了一路的性器狠狠撞进肖战的身体。纵有体液润滑，可肖战那处紧致过头，王一博又是顶级的alpha，被撑开的钝痛让肖战浑身一软，整个人都跌坐在王一博怀中，唯一的着力点就是后穴里那根粗长的性器，仿佛两个肉球也要埋进去似的。

王一博迷恋地舔舐着肖战的后颈，似乎那里真的能渗出甜丝丝的蜜糖，抽出半根再死死地怼入，听着肖战一声高过一声的呻吟。

肖战只觉得快感似过电一般攀附着脊梁骨，蹿入脑中，涤荡着身体叫嚣的空虚。只是后穴满足一分，被堵塞的前端就难耐一分。王一博打定了主意让他用后穴高潮，怎奈他“哥哥”“爸爸”讨饶都无果。

“老、老公……唔嗯……咦啊啊……求求你……”脸红的像血，他身后的男人抽插的动作停顿了，体内的巨龙又涨大三分。

紧接着，狂风暴雨一般的送入让他不禁慌了神，密集的快感带来窒息一般的感受。下身已经感受不到其他，只有那根炽热的巨硕，还有灭顶的欢愉……

王一博扯开了锁精环，低吼一声朝着肖战敏感点那处突刺，肖战的精关几乎是瞬间失守，第二次地射精明显比电车上稀薄了些。omega失神地望着天花板，身体还在不自主地战栗。后穴的媚肉不愿放过alpha的粗长，殷切地亲吻挽留。

王一博握着肖战纤细的脚踝，把他掰折成方便进入的姿势，又冲刺了几下，终于在omega体内酣畅淋漓地释放。alpha的射精量不容小觑，灼热的浆液打在肠壁上，肖战甚至觉得自己的肚子都鼓了起来。

发泄完毕后王一博不愿抽离，用巨硕把白浊全数堵在肖战体内，肖战强忍着精液逆流的怪诞感。

第二波发情热来的迅猛而悄无声息，肖战几乎化成了一滩水。

王一博的前端顶开生殖腔的细缝，进入更加紧致的桃源仙境，舒爽地轻叹一声。小穴早被操的汁水四溢，那腔口也柔软些。身下的人眸色却清亮三分，开始拼命却仍旧无力地推搡他蜜色的前胸。

兴致勃勃的alpha有些不解，为什么明明能够同时取悦两人的行为会被身下蜜做的佳人拒绝，有些委屈又带着些许惩罚的意味，性器又往生殖腔内部顶了几寸，引得肖战瞪圆了眼，嗓眼发出黏腻的嗫嚅。

肖战忍耐着被强行撑开的疼痛，理智也跟着回笼。

“嘶——王、王一博……不行！不……我不要……不准、不准标记……不能、不能怀孕……呜呜呜啊……”

王一博还是委屈，可他看到莹亮的泪珠一颗颗滚落时还是堪堪刹住了车。他迫不及待地品尝让身下美味的omega，但看见那人流泪的模样心也揪着疼。

小心翼翼地释放出更加浓醇的上等alpha信息素，试图安抚发情期omega不稳的情绪，谁知那人哭的更凶。王一博啄了啄肖战眼角溢出的泪水，又涩又甜。

似是被那涩味刺激的有些丧气，王一博乖乖地把性器抽离了生殖腔，掠过细缝的时候肖战肉眼可见地瑟缩着，前端又颤巍巍地吐着黏液。

“你不喜欢，就不做。”

这话是当年肖战送给王一博的，如今王一博悉数奉还。


End file.
